fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
WebNetwork
WebNetwork is a channel where many user-created shows and internet shorts are aired. Current Shows *Angry Little Girls: The Series - June 16, 2011 *AniKids *Brody's World *Cartoons VS Anime *Cartoons VS Anime Fate Of Two Worlds *Ed, Edd n Eddy Z *Eva and Cece's Chop Suey *Hollywood World *Mario And Friends Save Youtube Poop *Prankers *Random Klips *Sonic Underground Remake *The Copyright and the Glory *Total Drama Before Time *Total Drama Cartoon *Total Drama Redondo (August 17, 2012) *Total Drama Valley *Youtube Poop Madness *Video Game Dudes *Youtube Hearts: The Story From The Past *Stuck to a Pole- December 2011 Upcoming Shows *Animaniacs Remake *Bobby's Game Room *Crazy Wars *Dude of the Kin *The Forest Friends *Jen & Tommy *Julian's Jam *Television Escapes The Blue Mountain *Fandemonium *Funimation vs Viz Media *Futurama Remake *Family Guy Remake *Hark & Flame *Marvel Heroes Unlimited *The Mora Brothers *Sonic Underground Mini Show *Survivor Fan *The Simpsons vs. 20th Century Fox *Slacker Cats *The Tough Cookies If you do not want your ideas or projects put on the list, please leave a message on the Disscussion page or the "founders'" talk page. Former Shows *An, Ann n Anny - Moved to The TV Party Network. *The Cooper Gang Show 2007-2009 *Ed's TV - Can be seen on the TV Party Network. *Don'tMessWithMe Street - Has not been renewed for new episodes. *Fanboy VS Chum Chum *Fhineas And Perb - Has not been renewed for new episodes. *I Concur - May return, but so far, has not been renewed. *The Lindsay Analougue Show *Milwood (occasional reruns) *Much Ado About Nothing (occasional reruns and available on WebNetwork On Demand) *My Best Friend Sasha (occasional reruns) *Sonic X: Twisted Remake 2007-2011 (occasional reruns and available on WebNetwork On Demand) *Strangoville *My Little Pony Tales - Moved to The Pony Network. *Death Battle (TV Version) - Cancelled for copyright infringement. *Brand Sparkling New Trollz - Moved to Nickelodeon. *adsfmovie the tv show - Moved to Wild Nick. Shorts/Specials *Bad Grandma's Kisses (TV-MA) *Cousin Karl *A Dragonball Z Christmas *From Dusk 'Till Lawn *How RobotnikClaus Stole Christmas *Le Baton Rouge *Manta and Ray *The Gang's All Here *Video Game Cheats *Cartoons Censored *Do The Vindiola *Cartoons Edited *October 12, 2004 *Shadow the Red-Nosed Hedgehog (Christmas 2013) Movies *Anime All-Stars to the Rescue *Bert and Ernie's Totally Jacked-Up Adventure *Total Drama Wayside *The Demented Cartoon Movie *The Crazy Wars Movie *Ticin's Calavade Of YouTube Comedy *Alarcon Hills *Beyond the Valley of the Dolls *Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Movie *Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension *Brody's World Trilogy - June 21rst 1999 - present Secret Stash *The Secret Stash is a name given by the United States cable television channel Webnetwork, inspired by Comedy Central's late-night block of the same name, to its mostly-uncensored early Sunday morning (late Saturday night) programming which generally consists of R-rated films or MA-rated shows. Examples include Random Klips, Youtube Poop Madness, Angry Little Girls, Bad Grandma's Kisses and Sonic Underground Remake, among others. *The mostly-uncensored material includes the retention of words that would normally be censored on cable. Nudity is left out, as well as some drug references. *Some animated programs were sometimes shown at this time, with some nudity uncensored. Other nude scenes are still censored, with the additional caption "DVD only". *The Stash usually airs Friday, Saturday, Sunday, and sometimes Mondays at 1:00 AM (Eastern Standard Time). Airing Schedule WebNetwork Schedule Category:Fake Channels Category:Fan Fiction